herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ichigo Momomiya
Zoey Hanson (桃宮いちご, Ichigo Momomiya in Japan) is a character from the manga and anime series Mew Mew Power (Tokyo Mew Mew in Japan), and the main protagonist and heroine of the story. She is the first of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with an Iriomote WildCat. Plot Mew Mew Power Zoey is first introduced when she is on a date with her love interest, Mark. She is attending a Red Data Animal exhibit with him (Although she believes that he is oblivious to her feelings, he later returns them and they begin dating). She meets the future Mew Mews at the exhibit. (Manga only) In the anime, Mark and Zoey go to the park after going to the exhibit. Suddenly, there is an earthquake and then Zoey is injected with the D.N.A of an Iriomote Wildcat. She begins acting like a cat, by eating a lot of fish, being more acrobatic (as in she can land on her feet like a cat does), and sleeping a lot. She passes out when she is injected and has a dream of a cat going inside her or merging with her. When she wakes up, Mark says she has been sleeping for hours. A bit later Mark is then attacked by a Predasite and Elliot Grant gives her a Mew Pendant and encourages her to transform into Mew Zoey. Midway through the series, Zoey gains a mysterious protector – the Blue Knight. This turns out to be Mark. Throughout the series, Zoey repeatedly rejects repeated advances by Dren, one of her enemies, but, even though she could not accept his final declaration of love, she cried and held him when he died. Zoey dies while transferring her own life force into Mark after Mark sacrifices himself to kill Deep Blue, another one of her enemies, but is subsequently revived by the Blue Aqua in Mark. Before Mark goes off to study abroad in England at the end of the series, Zoey participates in a mock wedding with Mark (manga only). Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode reveals that Zoey lost all of her Mew Powers and joined Mark in England, but returned to Japan when her powers began to manifest again to aid in the battle against the Saint Rose Crusaders. Personality Zoey is cute, sweet and beautiful, but clumsy and ditzy. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Mark. Zoey cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). She's a very good leader of Team Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with Mark. Her favourite food is pastry with maple syrup, popcorn, pizza, pancakes, and fried tuna fish. She dislikes carrots. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Megan and Mimi support her relationship with Mark. She acts quite preppy in Mew Mew Power. Appearance Civilian﻿ Zoey has cherry red hair. She normally has it in pigtails tied up in red ribbons. She wears a red ribbon with a bell on it around her neck (given to her by Mark), and is usually found wearing her school uniform. When not, she is often seen wearing a yellow shirt and red shorts. Cafe Mew Mew She wears a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wears pink socks and laces with black shoes. Instead of pigtails, Zoey's hair is let down. Mew Mew When Zoey is transformed, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink and she grows black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark pink that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark pink lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it. Her Mew Mark is a pink version of the imprint on her mew pendant on the inside of her right thigh. Abilities Zoey is the leader of the Mew Mews. Elliott Grant, a wealthy, 15-year-old boy, gave Zoey her Power Pendant so she could transform into Mew Zoey. Later on in Mew Mew Power, Zoey meets a grey cat called Alto, who was actually Elliott as a cat, who first finds Zoey's lost choker. Her D.N.A is infused with the Iriomote Mountain Cat. Her transformation phrase in Japanese is "Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!", and she transforms into Mew Zoey. At first, Zoey constantly frets that Mark would not return her feelings due to her powers, but he didn't mind. She first transforms when Elliott pushes her out of a tree. Zoey's powers are love-based and emotion-fueled. She transforms partially (cat ears and tail appearing) when she is excited or embarrassed. If she is very excited or embarrassed she turns into a small black cat. She needs to kiss some animal or human to transform back. Zoey can return the Predasites back to normal. With the D.N.A of an Iriomote Wildcat, Zoey is granted certain cat-like abilities. One is being able to land easily after falling from a great distance. Another is being able to predict the weather. Transformation Zoey's transformation, as expected, is the most elaborate sequence out of the five team members. It begins with her Mew pendant glowing with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Zoey in a curled up position, surrounded by the power of the Mew pendant with her DNA morphing in the background. She then throws her arms upward and twirls around in a burst of sparkles and her Mew uniform appears on her body in a swirl of pink energy. Her tail pops out and her gloves dissolve onto her hands. Finally, her ears sprout from her head and she concludes the transformation by gracefully lifting her leg and sending a stream of sparkles from her hand, which spirals around and dissolves into the Mew pendant. She then strikes her signature pose. Weapons and Attacks Manga Zoey's weapons are the Mew Aqua Rod and the StrawBerry Bell. It is first seen in chapter 1 of the manga and episode 1 of the anime. In episode 15 of the anime, Zoey's weapon gets joined up with the Mew Berry Rod to make an Upgraded Version of the StrawBerry Bell. In chapter 8 of the manga, the weapon is given the ultimate upgrade and named StrawBerry Bell Version Up, because the mew's weapons join up with hers, excluding the Mew Berry Rod. Her attacks are "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" and "Ribbon Strawberry Suprise". The first attack consists of Zoey aligning the heart-shaped jewels on both her glove and Bell and rising into the air, surrounded by multicolored sparks. She then blasts enemies with a rainbow colored energy blast from the StrawBell Bell. Ribbon Strawberry Surprise, on the other hand, is more powerful version of it. Another attack is "Ribbon Aqua Drops", in which she summons the power of the Mew Aqua Rod and in a swirl of light, she rises in the air and spreads blue, bubbly energy across the surface of the Earth. She has a joint attack with Berry named "Ribbon Doubleberry Check". Anime Zoey's weapon name in Mew Mew Power is simplified to "Strawberry Bell", and her attack is "Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" When the wings are attached, the weapon is given the name Rose Bell and the attack is called, "Rose Bell, Full Power!". Her third weapon is called the Strawberry Scepter. Her Mew/Blue Aqua attack, named "Strawberry Sceptre! Blue Aqua Drops!". Trivia *In an episode of Mew Mew Power, Zoey said that she was not a good dancer. She provided evidence for this when she revealed that, when she attempted to do the famous Macarena dance, she sent five people to the emergency room, just by dancing. *Iriomote Wildcats live in Taiwan. There are only 60-100 left there. *Zoey is the only Mew Mew who needed some help for her mutation to speed up. All the other Mew Mews' mutations are all complete and they are either unaware of the mutation (Corina and Kikki) or they found out how to unlock it (Bridget and Renée). *Zoey is the only member of the group whose garter is placed on her right leg, whereas the other members' garters are placed on their left leg. *Zoey's transformation phrase and attack is the only one not including her name, hers being "Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphose" and "Ribbon Strawberry Check", while the other mew mews have their names included in their transformation phrase and attack. (The reason for this is because her Japanese name "Ichigo" is the Japanese translation of strawberry). *Despite her appearance she is NOT related to Ringo Akai. Gallery 22747_zoey1.jpg 1243901466772_f.jpg Category:Heroines Category:Mew Mew Power Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Lead Females Category:Schoolgirls Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Magical Girls Category:Singing Heroes Category:Resurrected Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:In love heroes Category:Feline Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:4Kids Entertainment Heroes Category:Pink Heroes